Memories
by Natsumi-SK
Summary: Es uno de los clásicos YohXAnna. Si te gusta la Anna con el carácter de Charizard, te recomiendo que no lo leas...
1. Default Chapter

Memories I

La hermana de Ren:

De manera muy suave se divisa la imagen de un hermoso paisaje proveniente de un gran parque ubicado en Izumo. Allí, bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, dos pequeños se hallaban jugando sin parar de reírse...

Ya, ya me rindo... Dijo la voz de un joven agitado de tanto correr

¡Lo sé! Después de todo llevas 30 minutos tratando de atraparme... Dijo otra voz la cual pertenecía a una pequeña niña

Lo siento, es que eres muy rápida...

¿Sabes Yoh-Chan, Yo te quiero mucho...

¿Ah¿A mí?... Dijo el pequeño sorprendido

Sí, por eso te daré esto... Enuncio la niña mientras sus ojos brillaban al colocarle un pequeño brazalete al joven con una especie de metal tallado con un símbolo

¿Qué es esto?...

Es parte de nuestra promesa...

¿Promesa¿De qué promesa me estas hablando?...

Pues... quiero que me prometas que cuando tú y yo seamos mayores, te casaras conmigo...

El chico se sorprendió nuevamente mientras expresaba una gran sonrisaél la quería mucho también, después de todo...

¡Claro, te lo prometo!... Asintió el chico sin saber lo que verdaderamente significaba lo que estaba prometiendo

Siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad Yoh-Chan?... Preguntó con un tono suave la joven abrazando a su mejor amigo

Ambos se quedaron así por un leve momento en donde pequeñas flores de Sakura bailaban a su alrededor acompañadas de la fresca brisa de la temprana primavera...

Claro que sí... siempre juntos... Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de la voz del pequeño mientras que de sus labios seguían saliendo palabras

Por último, todo aquel mundo se volvió borroso antes de perderse en la plena oscuridad y acto seguido despertó. Todo ello había sido un sueño... no, no era un sueño, era "El sueño" que lo perturbaba de vez en cuando, pero en estos últimos tiempos con frecuencia...

El joven de cabellos oscuros se incorporó en la cama, retirando con su mano derecha el sudor de su frente. Todo ese asunto hacía que algunas noches no descansara bien y por eso, debía hacer el doble de esfuerzo durante el día, lo cual no ayudaba mucho con su trabajo de prepararse para el torneo de shamanes y convertirse en el "Shaman King".

¡Demonios! Estoy volviéndome loco... Dijo finalmente el chico cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras se quedaba milagrosamente dormido

La mañana siguiente sería muy importante. Debía partir hacia Norte América para continuar la ronda del torneo de shamanes, por lo que se levantó perezosamente, pero luego puso su mejor empeño para alistar la casa y dejar todo en orden... bueno, aquello no era nada del otro mundo ni tampoco muy difícil ya que vivía solo en una gran pensión de Funbari Oka.

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado y en orden, partió al encuentro con sus demás amigos, también Shamanes, para ir juntos al aeropuerto, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su pequeño mejor amigo esperándolo junto a los demás...

¡Ah¡Ohayou Yoh-Kun!... Saludó el pequeño alegremente

¡¡Hola peque! Pero... ¿¿¡¡Qué?... Se sorprendió el chico unas cuatro veces más grande que él

¿Qué... qué sucede?... Preguntó el chiquitín asustado

Es que... tus clases especiales empezaron hace una hora y tú estás aquí y no estás allá y nosotros...

No hagas tanto escándalo por eso, es que bueno, después de todo decidí acompañarte a Norte América...

Yoh se había puesto feliz al escuchar que su mejor amigo también vendría. Luego de que todo estuviera "En orden" todos partieron al aeropuerto, pero no viajarían en cualquier avión sino que en uno especial de la gran familia Tao...

Eh... Ren-Kun, dime algo... ¿Por qué tenemos que partir con tanta anticipación?... Preguntó curiosa Pirika mientras se ubicaba en el asiento correspondiente

Es que bueno, verán...

Oye picotudo, tu avioncito... ¿Tiene servicio?... Preguntó un desesperado Horo Horo mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algo de comida

En primer lugar, no me llames picotudo Hoto Hoto y en segundo sí tiene, pero no haré que te sirvan nada si me vuelves a interrumpir... Explicó lentamente el joven de ojos dorados mientras una venita se le dibujaba en la sien

Según lo que me habían dicho hace unos segundos, yo pagaría los pasajes pero... ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión Ren?... Preguntó Manta

Si se callan y dejan de hacer preguntas y conjeturas estúpidas, les diré...

Ya no des tanta vuelta Ren y habla ya... Se quejó Yoh intrigado

Bien, es que... antes de ir hacia el occidente, primero debemos pasar por China...

Todos lo miraron sorprendido mientras que el comentario de Horo Horo no se hizo esperar...

No me digas que primero debes pasar por tu casita para despedirte de papi y mami... Dijo en tono burlón

Yo no soy como tú Hotito, es que tenemos que ir a buscar a un familiar mío y de paso debo arreglar asuntos con mi padre, así que también decidí de quedarnos una semana para entrenar y descansar antes del torneo... Concluyó Ren suspirando

¡¡Qué bien¡¡No conozco China¡¡Iremos a china Ani San!...

Qué emoción... Dijo con sarcasmo Horo Horo

Y dime Ren¿Quién es el familiar?... Preguntó Yoh mientras miraba por la ventana mirando como el transporte comenzaba a moverse

Pues... es mi hermana...

Un momento... Dijo Manta procesando la información

El enano, quiero decir, el pequeño miró a su derecha y así comprobó que no estaba viendo fantasmas que en realidad no eran fantasmas, Jun estaba parada junto a Ri Pairong mirando por una de las pequeñas ventanas.

Discúlpame Ren, pero... tu hermana está parada justo a mí derecha... Lo corrigió Manta

Yo jamás dije que Jun fuera mi única hermana... Lo contradijo este

¿¿¿¡¡Qué?... Exclamaron todos lo demás

El viaje por fin se acabó, había sido largo para algunos como Pirika (Quien había luchado todo el camino con su hermano) y corto para otros como Yoh (Quien durmió todo el viaje debido a su mal dormir nocturno)

Luego de ser transportados en la gran limusina hasta una majestuosa entrada, llegaron a la casa de Ren Tao la cual ya habían visitado en otra ocasión. El joven de cabellos violáceos empujó fuertemente las puertas de la recepción para que posteriormente un par de brazos lo rodearan fuertemente...

CONTINUARÁ...

Konnichiwa! O genki desu ka? (Como están?) Bueno, este fic es algo muy distorsionado de lo que es la verdadera Anna, pero bueno... pensé que una Itako más alegre y simpática sería bueno para variar la secuencia de hechos... ¿Es algo estúpido no? Bueno, no importa... desde ya les agradezco que lo hayan leído, espero que les haya gustado...

Si quieren que publique la segunda parte envíenme un mail o review a o simplemente para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa, Sin más me despido con las aclaraciones... Sayounara!

Aclaraciones:

Ohayou Yoh-Kun: Buenos días Yoh!

Ani San: Hermano mayor


	2. Memories II

Memories II

Nuestro encuentro y una confesión:

�¡Ani-San¡Ane-San¡Llegaron!...- Dijo la voz de una joven quien en esos momentos abrazaba fuertemente a Ren

¡A-Anna-Chan tanto tiempo sin verte!... -Le respondió apenadamente el chino mientras respondía al abrazo

Cuando se separaron Ren le indicó con una mirada que tenían visitas, por lo que, luego de saludar a su hermana, se presentó ante los desconocidos...

Hashimemashite, watashi wa Tao Anna desu. Douzo Yoroshiku.

Watashi wa Asakura Yoh desu. Nihonkara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshiku.

Watashi wa Oyamada Manta desu. Nihonkara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshinku.

Watashi wa Pirika Usui desu. NihonKara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshiku.

Watashi wa Pirika no Ani-San, Horokeu Usui desu. Douzo Yoroshiku.

La joven los miró y les respondió con una cálida y gentil sonrisa.

A Yoh le había parecido extraña la situación, más bien, la sensación que había sentido en su interior cuando vio por primera vez a la hermana de Ren. Era una joven que parecía tener su misma edad, era rubia y vestía un hermoso vestido al estilo de Jun pero más corto mientras que en sus cabellos sólo traía pequeñas hebillas que evitaban que estos cayeran en su rostro... pero, lo que más extraño le pareció fue su mirada... tenía profundos ojos negros que brillaban mientras que por su rostro se deslizaba una traviesa sonrisa. Aunque le parecía algo extraño, esa joven le hacía recordar dar a...

�¡Auch!-Se quejó el chico que se caía de su nube- ¿Qué sucede Horo Horo?... Preguntó Yoh en voz baja

No te le quedes viéndola así animal, la chica podría pensar cualquier cosa... -Le respondió su amigo entre dientes

Yoh no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola por lo que unas pequeñas líneas de color rojo aparecieron en rostro...

Creo que ya le has echado un ojo Eh? Yoh, y no puedes mentir, tú cara me lo dice todo...- Dijo Horo dándole un codazo

Sin nada más que decir, los sirvientes los llevaron al gran comedor, en donde, obviamente, Horo Horo perdió el control y debió ser controlado por su hermana. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, una gran cantidad de sirvientes se acercaron a retirar sus platos. Yoh jamás había visto tal demostración de respeto y seriedad hacia él por lo que sintió extrañado, pero lo estuvo aún más luego de mirar a la hermana de Ren levantarse de su asiento y ayudar con la vajilla...

Deja Liu, yo lo recogeré... -

Pero señorita Anna...-

Está bien, de todos modos me agrada ayudar y la comida estuvo deliciosa- Levantándose de la mesa- Iré a ayudar en la cocina...-Haciendo una reverencia-Madre, Padre, con permiso...- Dijo Anna dirigiendo se a la cocina

Esta muchachita mía no cambiará nunca... -Enunció el gran En Tao mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

Poco a poco todos los presentes en la mesa se fueron retirando para realizar distintas actividades, Pirika arrastraba a su hermano para ir a recorrer algún sitio mientras eran seguidos por Ren. Pero Yoh decidió quedarse excusándose con que estaba muy cansado y que dormiría...

Caminó lentamente por un gran pasillo muy bien iluminado por la claridad del día. Jamás había estado en ese lugar de la casa, pero eso no le interesaba... Caminó mirando algunos retratos en la pared hasta que notó que sus pasos se redoblaban, pensó que no estaba solo en ese sitio y acertó. Anna dobló repentinamente la esquina del pasillo llevando con prisa algunas toallas, sin notar que Yoh estaba en su camino y �¡Plaf! Una gran lluvia de toallas se dispersó sobre la cabeza de ambos...

�¡Su-sumimasen! No era mi intención, es que no iba mirando y... -Trató de excusarse Anna muy apenada por lo ocurrido

No te preocupes jijiji, está bien, ven-Rió divertido Yoh mientras ayudaba a Anna a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?...-Preguntó luego

Gra-gracias...-Recogiendo algunas toallas para poder acomodarlas-No, no hace falta que haga eso, fue mi torpeza... -Dijo Anna observando a Yoh quien la estaba ayudando

Vi lo que hiciste en el comedor y creo que tú también necesitas ayuda... -Le respondió el joven con una amplia sonrisa

Ambos chicos doblaron toallas durante un largo tiempo. Luego, Anna le explicó que ya había terminado con los quehaceres y que iría a dar un paseo y también que le gustaría que la acompañara. Yoh no sabía porque aceptó, pero lo hizo gustoso. Unos minutos después se encontraban en el gran jardín de la casa caminando por un sendero que se podía notar levemente debido a que la grama lo cubría casi por completo.

Así que usted joven Yoh, es shaman también...- Comentó la chica curiosa

Sí, pero no me trates de usted porque me haces sentir viejo, solo dime Yoh... -Dijo el chico con cascaditas en los ojos

¿Podría decirte Yoh-Kun?... -Preguntó la chica mientras se reía simpáticamente lo que hizo que a Yoh se lo contagiara también

Eso está mejor¿Tú también eres un shaman?...-

Yo... no, no lo soy... -Dijo la chica con un tono queda en su voz

Es que... bueno... pensé que como eras descendiente del gran En Tao... -Trataba de disculparse Yoh al notar que sus palabras la habían entristecido

Lo que sucede es que, él no es mi padre...-

Yoh se congeló completamente al oír sus palabras...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola! Y hasta aquí la segunda parte de Memories, espero que les haya gustado. En primer lugar quiero agradecer por los rewiews, me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron fuerza para continuar escribiendo ¡Doumo arigatou gazaimasu!...

Y Eve tus suposiciones eran correctas, gracias por tu rewiew...

Espero que sigan escribiendo cualquier tipo de comentario, queja o carta-bomba a bueno, sin más me despido aclarando algunas frases...

¡Sayounara! Natsumi Kobayashi

Aclaraciones:

"Hashimemashite, watashi wa Tao Anna desu. Douzo Yoroshiku": Mucho gusto, yo soy Anna Tao y es un placer conocerlos

"Watashi wa Asakura Yoh desu. Nihonkara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshiku": Yo soy Yoh Asakura, vengo de Japón y el placer es mío.

"Watashi wa Oyamada Manta desu. Nihonkara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshinku": Yo soy Manta Oyamada, vengo de Japón y el placer es mío.

"Watashi wa Pirika Usui desu. NihonKara kimashita. Douzo Yoroshiku": Yo soy Pilika Usui, vengo de Japón y el placer es mío.

"Watashi wa Pirika no Ani-San, Horokeu Usui desu. Douzo Yoroshiku": Yo soy el hermano de Pilika, Horokeu Usui, es un placer conocerte.

"Sumimasen!"¡Perdóname o discúlpame!...


	3. Memories III

Memories III

Tus sueños y los míos:

Anna lo miró, sabía que reaccionaría así, por lo que luego aclaró...

Ellos no son mis padres biológicos- Dijo ella en un hilo de voz

Ah... -Fue lo único que pudo decir Yoh ante semejante sorpresa

Ellos me encontraron en tu país natal Yoh-Kun, cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, al parecer no sabían porque me hallaba sola en aquel campo, pero me adoptaron como su hija y les estaré agradecida siempre... -Trató de explicar Anna sin quebrar su voz

Está bien, pero no llores, no soporto ver a la gente llorar¡Cada vez que lloran, yo moqueo también!... -Dijo Yoh con nuevas cascaditas en los ojos

E-Eres muy gracioso Yoh-Kun...- Dijo Anna con su sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro

Así está mucho mejor jijiji , aunque por alguna razón sospechaba que no eras hermana de Ren, no te le pareces en lo absoluto...-

Sí, parece ser un poco gruñón, bueno lo es. Y también puede parecer que tiene mal carácter, bueno, lo tiene, bueno, el punto es que, es un hermano maravilloso y estoy muy orgullosa de que lo sea ya que en el interior es muy bueno... -Dijo sonriendo

Yoh se había quedado mirándola, era algo en ella que lo hipnotizaba, además de haberlo impresionado con la descripción que dio de Ren desde su punto de vista. Ella lo miraba mientras sonreía y el joven shaman no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, no sabía que, pero debía decirlo, pero una voz familiar hizo que saliera del trance...

Creo que ya has conocido al más despreocupado personaje que ha pisado la tierra y que por ende conozco...- Se escuchó decir al heredero Tao

¡Ani-San!...- Dijo Anna lanzándose al chico

A-Anna-Chan creo que es hora de ver que tanto has avanzado... -Le indicó su hermano separándola de él

¿Qué... qué?-Cayendo en sí- ¡Ah! Sí, espérame un segundo... -Dijo Anna mientras entraba a la casa y luego regresaba con un gran rosario

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos hermanos comenzaron a luchara una velocidad impresionante mientras que el desprevenido shaman miraba asombrado. Ren había estado avanzando desde su última batalla con él y en cuanto a Anna... ni siquiera él podía tener los movimientos de ella, era rápida y ligera aunque todavía le faltaba pulir un poco sus habilidades ya que su hermano tomaba la delantera la mayoría de las veces...

Creo que eso es todo... -Se limitó a decir Ren con su respiración agitada

¿Y, qué tal estuve?... -Preguntó su hermana mirando fijamente a su juez

Te falta un poco para alcanzarme, pero esta bien... -Respondió el chico

�¡Pero que dicen!... Eso fue impresionante, de Ren me lo esperaba, pero Anna me impactó mucho, demás, no sabía que Anna fuera entrenada como un Itako, pensé que sería algo como las técnicas de June �¡Fue increíble¡Felicidades!... -Dijo Yoh aplaudiéndolos

Mu-Muchas gracias Yoh-Kun, mis padres pensaron que, al tener esa clase de poderes, era bueno que los desarrollara... -Agradeció Anna ruborizada por la vergüenza

¿Yoh-Kun, oye, espero que no se te olvide que es mi hermana... �� -Le indicó Ren dándole una mirada asesina

Luego de aquella fulminante aclaración, los tres continuaron hablando hasta que el final de atardecer confirmó el termino del día. Luego de una suculenta cena, todos se dedicaron a descansar...

Dentro de la gran mansión Tao, al parecer, una sola persona no podía "Conciliar el sueño" por un sueño... sonaba irónico, pero así era...

Siempre juntos... no recuerdo tu nombre, pero sí a ti y prometo que te encontraré para estar siempre juntos... -Dijo Yoh apretando aquel brazalete que aparecía en su sueño, después de todo, era el único indicio para dar con el paradero de la joven.

Estaba abrumado, tenía que despejar su mente. Lentamente caminó al jardín para ir al inmenso lago que este tenía y mirar su reflejo en el agua... estaba extrañado, no sabía por qué, pero en los últimos días podía ver con más claridad a la joven, pero aun no podía escucharse así mismo...

�¡Ah¡Por qué yo?... -Dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza

¿Qué te sucede Yoh-Kun?... -Preguntó una voz cerca de él

¿Anna?... -

Vaya, creo que no seré la única con insomnio... -

¿Tú también?...-

Sí, es que hace poco tiempo comencé una serie de sueños, no los entiendo, pero son extraños y... no sé, creo que tratan de mostrarme mi pasado... -Dijo esta suavemente

Pero, eso es bueno... -Dijo Yoh animándola

Sí, pero mi sueño... ¿Podría contártelo Yoh-Kun?...-

Claro que sí...-

En... en mi sueño, puedo ver muchas personas muertas y al mismo tiempo puedo sentir dos brazos que me aprisionan fuertemente y luego una figura borrosa. Todo pasa rápidamente y yo tengo tiempo de reaccionar aún después del sueño... -Relató tristemente

No te preocupes, yo tengo los mismos sueños, pero creo que ya encontraremos la respuesta a ellos... -La tranquilizó Yoh poniendo una mano en su hombro

Es que, me torturan con mi pasado y yo quisiera saber como es antes de sufrir por él...-

Entonces, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea durante el torneo y luego puedes viajar a Japón, yo te ayudaré allí, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...- Dijo Yoh mostrándole una gran sonrisa

Muchas gracias, eres muy amable con una desconocida...-

�¡Pero qué dices! Tú no eres una desconocida, eres la hermana de un gran amigo jijiji y una buena persona y amiga ...-

Tú también eres un buen amigo, a decir verdad mi mejor amigo ya que... nunca tuve amigos, pero no viene al caso...-

Yoh la miró sorprendido, no sabía que decirle, su consideración hacia él lo había puesto feliz.

Bueno Yoh-Kun- Bostezando- Creo iré a dormir, tu conversación me hizo muy bien, que descanses... -Dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia desapareciendo del lugar

Yoh se quedó unos minutos más para luego él también emprender el camino a su habitación. Una vez allí el sueño recurrió él, pero esta vez de una manera distinta que provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco. Desconocía la razón de aquella relación entre las imágenes, pero su sueño y el relatado por Anna encastraban perfectamente en aquel mundo de su subconsciente...

CONTINUARÁ...

Wenasss! Y este ha sido el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que manden rewiews onegai! ññ y en cuanto a anna kmarit me alegra de que te haya gustado, y en cuanto a tu duda de Anna, espero que se haya aclarado

Y hasta aquí, cualquier queja o comentario, escríbanme a Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Sayounara!


	4. Memories IV

Memories IV 

El descubrimiento de un sentimiento y una realidad:

Varios meses pasaron desde que la segunda etapa del torneo había comenzado. El grupo de shamanes con Anna incluida, habían tenido recientemente la corta pelea con las cinco Lilys y aun se encontraban en aquel centro de descanso.

Yoh seguía teniendo el mismo sueño pero ahora se unía con el de Anna, era algo extraño pero tenía la esperanza de que aquel, lo ayudara a resolver el misterio de su pasado, después de todo, el tampoco recordaba mucho de su niñez luego de un gran incidente según lo que le dijo su abuela Kino cuando pequeño. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que estaba con Anna... eran muy buenos amigos y el shaman no tardó en comenzar a quererla pero, a pesar de ello, sentía que la quería no solo como una amiga, sino que como una hermana o quizá algo más... eso era lo que temía, temía enamorarse de ella... ya tenía un compromiso con otra persona y no quería herir a nadie. Estaba muy confundido, ella le hacía recordar a aquella niña... pero un ligero golpe en la nuca hizo que despertara del transe...

Vamos Yoh-Kun ya despierta, estamos entrenando y si llega a venir mi hermano y te ve "Cazando moscas" nos va a castigar... -Dijo la joven de cabellos rubios quien le había dado una especie de bofetón en el cuello

Tranquila Annita, tú hermano está ocupado luchando con Horo Horo... -Le respondió Yoh suspirando

De repente un par de brazos abrazo a Yoh por el cuello desde detrás. El chico se sonrojó al sentir el calor de las manos...

Yoh-Kun me parece que lo dices porque no puedes con el entrenamiento... -Dijo Anna aún abrazándolo

¿¡Quién dijo eso?... -Alcanzó a decir Yoh al levantar su cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de Anna al revés. La cara de ambos había quedado muy cerca por lo que el joven shaman se había puesto rojo de pies a cabeza

Pues quien lo dice soy yo...- Le dijo Anna para luego salir corriendo sacando su lengua

¡A no! Me las pagarás... -Le gritó Yoh con una mirada pícara mientras la perseguía

Luego de correr 15 minutos seguidos, alguien debió sentarse sobre la grama para no caer desmayado...

Eres una tortuga... -Le reprochó Anna a su amigo

Es que, tú eres muy rápida, además de ser más liviana que yo...-

Sí claro, busca excusas para tu lentitud...-

Jijijij...-

Sabes Yoh-Kun-Poniéndose un poco sonrojada- yo... te quiero mucho... -Expresó Anna con una gran sonrisa

Yoh había entrado en una especie de shock, las palabras suaves de Anna lo estremecían de pies a cabeza mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo...

¿E-En serio, Pues, yo también te quiero mucho... -Dijo el apenado shaman

Creo que iré a darme una ducha, porque el entrenamiento no seguirá a menos que mi hermano pare de discutir y eso sería muy improbable, así que, nos vemos luego... -Se despidió Anna para empezar la caminata desde el bosque hacia el lugar en donde se hospedaban.

El chico de los audífonos se quedó un rato más echado sobre la hierba mirando a su alrededor. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido con Anna, su aparición, su historia, su pasado, las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par recordando cada palabra dicha por la joven lo que lo llevó a recordar su sueño... las palabras de la pequeña niña y las de Anna, lo que él sintió, la situación, todo... todo era parecido a lo que ocurría en su sueño...

¡¡No entiendo naaaaadaaaa! --Uu... -Se reprochó Yoh a sí mismo golpeando el suelo con su puño

Como si eso no fuera poco, todavía tenía en medio lo que sentía por Anna y ya no había dudas sobre eso. Estaba enamorado de ella y no entendía como podía amar una persona teniendo ese gran compromiso con otra. Llevó una mano a su bolsillo y jugueteó con el brazalete dentro del mismo, luego, lo apretó fuertemente y así mismo se dijo...

"Ayúdame con esto, por favor necesito una respuesta..." --Alcanzó a decirse interiormente antes de caer en aquel sueño.

Y de nuevo estaba allí, en Izumo, junto a los árboles y esa niña... abrazados, cuando de repente todo se incendia...

Ambos miran sorprendidos la escena, la aldea estaba quemándose, la gente corría incendiada mientras otros morían en el intento. No sabían que hacer, pero aún así corrieron hacia el lugar sin contar con las consecuencias, luego de ello todo se puso negro ya que hasta ese momento era lo que Yoh recordaba junto a lo que Anna le había dicho, pero de repente, todo vuelve a verse y las casas comienzan a quemarse con más ferocidad. Yoh y la pequeña corrieron entre la gente adulta buscando a los padres de la chica ya que él vivía en la aldea vecina. Cuando llegaron a la casa de esta, pudieron ver que todo era cenizas y no había rastros de sus padres, repentinamente, una nube de humo los sofocó y lo último que escuchó fue el grito de la niña para luego ver un poco más alejado de él, que el piso se teñía de rojo. Así despertó, estaba bañado en sudor y podía notar un leve temblequeo sobre él. Miró a sus lados y descubrió que se había quedado dormido en el bosque y que, por las estrellas, ya era demasiado tarde...

Rápidamente tomó un baño de agua helada para olvidar todo aquello... no podía creerlo. Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de encontrar a esa joven se destruyeron tras ese sueño, era la cruel realidad y él nada podía hacer... Reflexionó todo lo último pensando en que se había equivocado y tenía razón, ya que algo podía hacer. Salió del baño y se puso una Yukata pensando en Anna, sí, en ella. Cuando la joven le comentó algunas cosas sobre su sueño, varias cosas se aclararon en el de él, quizá ella no supiera mucho, pero era la indicada para ayudarlo, tal vez ella conocía su amiga...

Se arrimó a la puerta de su cuarto, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió a tocar...

¿Estará dormida?... No creo, ella tiene los mismos sueños que yo y supongo que debe tener insomnio... ¿Y si hoy no los tuviera? Y... ¿Qué tal si piensa que soy una especie de pervertido y me golpea?... No sé que hacer...- Pensaba Yoh en voz baja.

Renegó por algunos momentos para luego desistir y esperar al día siguiente. Cada minuto que pasaba, sin saber lo que ocurría, más se desesperaba, pero debía ser paciente... no podía volver loca a Anna durante una noche entera solo por sus intereses...

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al jardín. Al no poder dormir, gracias a la siesta que se había tomado en la tarde, decidió quedarse ahí... un poco de aire para ventilar su terca cabeza no le haría mal...

CONTINUARÁ...

¡¡¡Konnichiwa minna san! (Hola a todos!) ¿Cómo están? Bueno, en primer lugar, quería disculparme por tardar en subir este capítulo, es que tuve problemas con la computadora. Fue horrible! Empezaron a salirle chispas desde atrás del gabinete de la CPU y bueno, tuve que llevarla al service.

Quería agradecer los rewiews que me enviaron ya que son de mucha ayuda.

Junto con este capítulo publicaré el quinto, así que espero que les guste y si es así o me quieren matar a tomatazos, envíenme rewiews onegai!

Desde ya muchas gracias...

Natsumi Kobayashi


	5. Memories V

Memories V

Finalmente te encontré:

Podía verse una imagen borrosa de ella abrazada a otro chico diciéndose cosas "-Claro que sí... siempre juntos..." -Alcanzó a escuchar la chica mientras los bullicios y los ruidos nacían horrorosamente en el pueblo. Al llegar allí podían ver como la gente gritaba mientras ardía en llamas, había muchas llorando y otros cuerpos tirados por el camino... era una sensación horrible, tenía ganas de llorar también, sin embargo siguió mientras era tirada del brazo por su amigo. Finalmente se detuvo en una casa, su casa y al ver todo en esas condiciones supo que se había acabado. Tomó fuertemente la mano de su compañero pero se vio obligada a soltarlo debido a que, luego de estar bajo una inmensa cortina de humo, alguien la empujó. Ella sintió un gran dolor al golpearse ya que se clavó una especie de hierro de un tirante de una casa y luego gritó mientras veía como lentamente la sangre corría por sus manos a compás que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente... Todo se volvía oscuridad para finalmente despertar en su futón. Estaba angustiada, cuanto más trataba de no recordar más aún sentía ese sueño... las lágrimas corrían desenfrenadamente por su rostro. Para su desgracia, sabía como habían muerto sus verdaderos padres...

Anna no podía volver a dormirse por lo que salió al jardín a tomar aire, sin saber que allí se encontraría con su mejor amigo...

¡Pst! ¡Pst! ¡¡Yoh-Kun! ¡¡Por aquí!... -Trató de gritarle Anna lo más suave posible

¡¡Annita!... -Gritó Yoh dando zancadas para encontrarse con ella y así quizás no tener que aguantar hasta la mañana

Se acercó a ella saludándola mientras se dirigían a una pequeña banca sobre el césped...

Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir...- Le dijo Yoh aun triste

No, es que son esos sueños que recurren a mí y solo molestan... -Mencionó en un tono fastidiado

Escucha Anna debo pedirte un favor...-

Claro pero... ¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto triste...-

Es que, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que yo estaba buscando a una persona desaparecida?...-

Sí...-

Bueno, a quien buscaba era a mi mejor amiga de la infancia...-

¿Por qué dices buscabas? ¿Acaso la has encontrado?...-

No... es que acabo de enterarme de que... está muerta...- Pudo decir Yoh mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta

Anna se llevó una mano a la boca, parecía que ellos dos no tenían una buena noche al fin y al cabo... La expresión del chico no tenía vida, se había apagado aquella chispa que lo decía todo en él, lo cual la había puesto muy triste a ella también...

(Abrazándolo levemente y suspirando) ¡Ahh Yoh! Creo que nosotros dos no reparamos para susto, pero recuerda lo que tu me dijiste... -

¡¡Pero ella está muerta! ¡¡No puedo hacer nada por ella! ¡¡No puedo aceptarlo!-Gritó el chico separándose de ella- Pero sé que por lo menos tú podrías decirme como era ella, ya que... tú me dijiste partes de tus sueños y por ende hacerme recordar lo que pasó, por favor Anna dime que sabes algo sobre esto, después de todo, tú fuiste encontrada en Japón y más precisamente en Izumo por lo que dijiste, ¡¡¡Debes saber algo!... -Preguntó desesperado Yoh tomándola por los hombros

¡¡Tranquilízate Yoh-Kun! Yo, lamento no saber nada...-

Yoh se había parado pero cayó de rodillas al escuchar las palabras de Anna. De repente, sacó su brazalete de dentro de la yukata apretándolo fuertemente en su mano, quería llorar... llorar desesperadamente pero, por otro lado, estaba la ira y la furia por no haber podido cumplir su promesa y en especial, protegerla. Iba a seguir luchando con sus sentimientos de culpa, pero el leve llamado a su persona lo desconcertó...

Subió levemente su rostro para encontrarse con el de la joven de cabellos rubios que, en ese momento, tenía la mirada posada en la mano de Yoh...

¿Qué sucede Anna?... -Dijo el chico con un tono amargo en su voz

Esta solo se dejó caer a su lado sin dejar de mirar la mano el chico...

E-Ese brazalete... -Dijo la chica ahogándose en lágrimas

Yoh no entendía que demonios le sucedía, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que sucedería después. Anna sacó un brazalete igual al que él poseía...

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par mientras titubeaba ante la situación...

Mis padres me dijeron que esto era lo único que traía conmigo cuando me encontraron...- Pudo decir Anna temblando y muy nerviosa

Yoh seguía sin poder reaccionar... Por un momento dejó de respirar pero su cabeza continuó funcionando recordando ese sueño... "Claro que sí... siempre juntos... Anna..."...Su nombre... el nombre de Anna encajaba perfectamente con lo que él mismo decía y no podía ser escuchado...

No podía creerlo, todo encajaba, su desaparición, su adopción, los sueños de ella, los sueños de él, la interconexión de los mismos, todo, absolutamente todo encajaba... Yoh tenía ganas de reír, llorar, gritar, abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la quería...

No, no está muerta... -Dijo Yoh en un tono inaudible

¿Qué?... -Preguntó Anna sin parar de temblar

E-Eres tú... Anna, a ti es quien he buscado durante tanto tiempo... -

Y sin poder esperar más, la abrazó fuertemente como lo había ansiado esos últimos diez años. Anna también estaba muy feliz, había descubierto lo que aquél sueño significaba y había descubierto su pasado... todo se aclaraba poco a poco... La joven podía notar como Yoh lloraba... eran lágrimas de felicidad...

Yoh-Kun... ¿Estás llorando?... -

Claro que sí... -Contestó este sin ocultar su llanto abrazando más fuerte a Anna como si alguien tratara de quitársela de nuevo

Siempre juntos, tu me lo dijiste... -Le respondió Anna en un tono suave

Así es, estoy muy feliz de que pueda cumplir mi promesa... -Contestó Yoh mirándola a los ojos

¿Qué promesa Yoh?...- Preguntó la joven intrigada

Pues, yo te prometí que... que... que iba a protegerte siempre sí, eso jijiji... -Respondió este ocultando la verdad con su típica risita

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la gran puerta que daba hacia el interior del centro para dirigirse cada uno a su habitación...

Creo que esta noche ha sido inolvidable... -Dijo Anna secándose las lágrimas que aún tenía en su rostro

Seguro que sí, bueno, creo que será hasta mañana Jijiji...- Rió Yoh muy feliz

Oyasumi Yoh-Kun... E-Espera un segundo...-

¿Qué sucede?... -Preguntó el chico sorprendido

La joven se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en su mejilla...

Te quiero mucho... -Fue lo último que dijo Anna mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

Yoh pudo articular algunos movimientos para dirigirse a su habitación luego de que aquel beso lo dejara colorado de pies a cabeza. Estaba totalmente emocionado y feliz de saber que podrá estar siempre junto a la persona a quien prometió aquello y después de todo... a la que amaba...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Memories VI

Memories VI

El incidente y tu confusión:

Luego de haber estado con los guerreros Seminoa, Yoh y sus amigos continuaron con su viaje. Habían tomado conciencia de lo poderoso que era Hao y por eso debían entrenar duro, no podían flanquear contra él ya que en la última batalla, el grupo de Yoh luchó contra un grupo de shamanes el cual se especializaba en los espíritus de la naturaleza y estuvieron a punto de perder.

Entrenaron durante una semana arduamente junto a sus posesiones una y otra vez...

"Oigan, será mejor que descansemos..." -Exclamó Horo Horo exhausto

"Más adelante hay una especie de oasis, podremos refrescarnos un poco ¿Qué opinas Yoh?... ¿Yoh?..."- Concluyó preguntando Ren a su despistado amigo

"¿Eh? Sí, es mejor que vayamos, hace calor..." -Dijo este reaccionando

"¿Yoh-Kun?... ¿Estás bien?..."- Preguntó Anna mirando que su amigo volvía a entrar en transe

"Sí, es que tengo un poco de sueño Jijijiji..."- Respondió este rascándose la cabeza

Una vez allí, todos se dedicaron a descansar y refrescarse un poco. Cuando fue el turno de Anna, todos los demás se retiraron del lugar...

"¡Cof... cof!..."- Tosía Yoh sin parar

"¡Ya me tienes harto Yoh¡¡Ve a mojarte la garganta!... "-Le dijo Ren mientras la venita de su frente estaba que estallaba

"¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa Ren! Es ese perfume que usa Horo Horo que apesta..."- Se defendió Yoh mientras se metía entre la maleza

"Discúlpame que te diga Ren pero..."-

"¿Pero qué?..".-

Es que, acabas de mandar a Yoh a que se moje la garganta y en el lago esta tu hermana y no creo que ella se de un baño con la ropa puesta...-

"¡Qué¡¡¡Demonios, lo había olvidado!... ." -

Yoh se adentraba en los árboles maldiciendo la alergia que había contraído hasta que de repente divisó el lago y dio un respingo. Allí estaba Anna, cubierta solamente por una toalla. Por suerte no lo había visto ya que estaba de espaldas a él, pero algo le llamo la atención... una gran cicatriz que estaba descubierta y que a su vez cubría un lado de su espalda. Era el triste recuerdo de aquel día de su infancia.

Un repentino sentimiento de culpa se adueño de él, sentía no haber podido protegerla ni estar con ella para ayudarla con esa herida para que sanara... así, con pasos involuntarios, se acercó a ella...

"No puedo creer que ese idiota sea el hermano de Yoh, no se parecen en nada... Yoh es tan dulce y bueno... Yoh-Kun¿Por qué pienso tanto en él últimamente? Sé que es mi amigo y que lo quiero pero, esto es un poco extraño..."- Pensaba Anna parada a orillas del lago mirando como sus cabellos goteaban sobre el verde suelo

Sorpresivamente un gran escalofrío recorre su espalda delicadamente. El susto hizo que esta se diera vuelta para encontrar allí a su amigo...

"¿Yoh-Kun, qué haces aquí¡¡Les dije que esperaran allí!... "-Le reprochó Anna al chico muy sonrojada

"Fue ese día ¿Verdad, en ese momento fue que nació esa cicatriz..."- Le dijo Yoh seriamente

"Sí..".-

Anna, escucha, no sé que decirte, pero lo siento, siento no haberte protegido, yo... -Intentó decir Yoh esquivando su mirada y apretando sus puños

"No te preocupes Yoh-Kun, tú no tienes la culpa de ello"-Tomando su rostro entre sus manos- "Esto ya no importa ¿Sí?..."-

"Anna..."

Lentamente, sus rostros se acercaron mientras se miraban fijamente...

"¿Qué... qué estamos... haciendo?... "-Preguntó Anna mientras cerraba sus ojos

"No... no lo sé..." -Le contestó el joven mientras se acercaba más a ella

Se podía decir que sus labios se estaban rozando cuando Ren los interrumpió. El joven de ojos dorados estaba parado mirándolos totalmente impresionado mientras un rojo intenso cubría su cara. Se notaba claramente que quería decirles algo, pero estaba muy alterado como para articular alguna letra...

"R-Ren... "-Balbuceó Yoh distanciándose de Anna rápidamente

"Hermano..."-

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a él, quien repentinamente les hizo gestos indicándole que estaba bien y que podían irse... al menos, estaba consciente...

Yoh y Anna tomaron caminos distintos para llegar al mismo lugar. No se hablaron en todo el camino hasta el lugar de hospedaje...

"¡Cielos¡Otra vez!..." -Dijo Anna mirando su comida desparramada en el suelo

"¿Sucede algo Anna?... "-Preguntó Horo Horo

"No, estoy bien... "-creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo... Le respondió la chica ordenando los platos y yéndose a su habitación

Estaba abrumada, ya no sabía ni lo que hacía ni lo que haría. El episodio de la tarde la había bloqueado por completado. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se perdía en su mundo y se olvidaba de la realidad.

Pensaba en su cicatriz, su pasado, su amigo... en él principalmente. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo...

(Pensando) "Yoh-Kun... ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?... al verlo me dan ganas de reír, de sonreírle solo a él, pero también me pongo triste al saber que esa chica Tamao está enamorada de Yoh-Kun... mi Yoh..." –La joven de cabellos rubios suspiro y luego continuó- "el "Incidente" de esta tarde... si Ren no hubiera interrumpido... ¿Me hubiera...¿Besado?... "–Tocándose levemente los labios mientras notaba que se sonrojaba- "mi corazón se acelera de tan solo pensarlo... ¿Acaso me gustas Yoh?... No, no puede ser posible... Aunque me gustara, él no se fijaría en mí más que como una hermana..."-

Anna se acomodó su pijama y se metió en su futón perdida en su propio interior. Las horas pasaban lenta y cruelmente para la joven quien no podía conciliar el sueño...

"Definitivamente este no es mi día, lo único que me faltaba era tener insomnio y ahora esto... "-Se dijo Anna a sí misma mientras observaba que afuera comenzaba a llover fuertemente- "¡No me gustan los truenos¡Demonios! Será mejor que le pida a mi hermano de dormir con él... Concluyó dirigiéndose a la puerta"

"¡Achú! Creo que el baño de esta tarde no me hizo bien..." -Dijo un despeinado shaman

Yoh, había estado muy extraño desde la última batalla. Todos saben que es un poco despistado, pero eso ya era una exageración...

"¡Demonios! Creo que mi fiebre está aumentando otra vez..."- Exclamó nuevamente tocándose la frente sintiendo un leve mareo

(Pensando)" Aunque... a pesar de todo, el oasis no estuvo tan mal jijiji... ¡Achú!... Anna, lamento haberte visto así, pero al ver tu cicatriz, me maldecía una y otra vez por no haberte protegido de ella, lo siento... lo siento mucho... "–De repente un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas-" Tu piel... tan suave y blanca marcada por ella..."-

Yoh estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba pensando, pero el ligero movimiento de la puerta, lo sacó rápidamente de ellos.

"Di-Disculpa hermano, es que tu sabes..."-

"¡Anna?... "-Se sobresaltó Yoh al escuchar la voz de la joven

"Yoh-Kun..."-

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Memories VII

Memories VII

"La enfermedad":

"Anna... ¿Qué haces aquí?..." Preguntó Yoh mirando el suelo

"Se supone que esta es la habitación de mi hermano..." Respondió Anna desviando su mirada

"Es que, mi habitación no tenía ventana y necesitaba aire..."

"Está bien, que tengas buenas noches..." Dijo Anna dándose la vuelta

"Lo-lo lamento... lamento lo de esta tarde..." Dijo un Yoh arrepentido

"(Pensando) ¿Lo siente? Entonces... no quería besarme, quizá piensa que fue un error... lo sabía... quizá él siente algo por Tamao y no por mí pero... ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?..."

"¿Anna?... ¿Anna qué te sucede?..." Dijo acercándose a ella, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que se desplomó en el suelo perdiendo conocimiento

"¡¡Yoh-Kun!..." Le gritó la chica tras escuchar el ruido sordo que provocó la caída del chico

"Ah... mi cabeza, todo da vueltas..." -Abriendo los ojos lentamente- "A-Anna... ¿¿¿¡¡¡Anna?..." Dijo Yoh tratando de levantarse del regazo de la chica completamente sonrojado

"Ya despertaste..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?..."

"Alrededor de treinta minutos..."

"¿Me desmayé?..."

"Escúchame Yoh-Kun..." Dijo Anna seriamente al chico quien se había incorporado

"¿Qué sucede?..."

"No... no quiero que te vallas..."

"¿Qué?..."

"Siento que a ti te gusta Tamao-Chan y tengo miedo de que te vallas de mí lado, después de todo dijiste que lo de la tarde había sido un error y..." Trató de decir Anna sollozando

"No llores Annita, yo jamás dije eso, solo pensé que tú te habías sentido incómoda y que por eso lo sentía... además, jamás me separaré de ti, pase lo que pase..."

La chica se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Yoh respondió a ese abrazo quedándose así por unos minutos...

"Yoh-Kun..."

"¿Sí?..."

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?..."

"¿¡¡¡Qué?..." (Mientras se le subían todos los colores)

"Es que, las tormentas me dan miedo y no quiero dormir sola..."

"E-Está bien, pero debo advertirte que ronco jijiji..."

Luego de aquel comentario, Anna se acomodó en el futón de Yoh. Este por su parte trató de hacer lo mismo pero su nerviosismo no lo dejaba coordinar sus manos...

Cuando finalmente se acostó, Anna lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sus caras quedaban muy cerca... estado de nerviosismo: 999.99

Todo fue tensión durante un primer tiempo hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Una hora después, Anna despertó tras oír los quejidos de Yoh...

"Su resfrío esta empeorando..." Dijo Anna colocándole paños de agua en la frente.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de joven suave y lentamente, luego su rostro empezó a ser alcanzado por sus manos... estaba afiebrado debido a la enfermedad, aún así se veía lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Su corazón se aceleró de repente al notar que Yoh había tomado su mano dormido y la sostenía con fuerza...

"A-Annita no quiero correr más..." Decía el chico entre sueños

Esta se rió sorprendida y un poco sonrojada...

"Yo lo sé... no, más bien, lo siento, me gustas mucho Yoh-Kun..." Expresó la joven

El chico aún seguía dormido sosteniendo su mano...

"Anna..."

Tocó los labios del shaman, eran suaves y cálidos. Se le acercó lentamente, había algo que la impulsaba, además de su presión sanguínea que le indicaba que su corazón bombeaba más rápido. Cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto de sus labios con los de él... pero un fuerte gemido de Yoh hizo que retrocediera...

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de dolor...

"¡¡¡Yoh, Yoh!... ¿¿¡¡Qué te sucede?... ¡¡Respóndeme por favor!..."

"No... no puedo re-respirar... mi-mi pecho me duele..." Exclamó Yoh retorciéndose de dolor mientras se tocaba la nuca

Anna pudo notar una pequeña zona negra en el cuello del joven la cual se extendía por sus venas...

"E-Es veneno! Debo quitárselo rápido..."

Anna presionó su pecho con las manos diciendo una especie de conjuro. Esto provocó que la habitación se llenara de contrastes y una brillante luz. De repente, su cuerpo tambaleó hacia atrás respirando agitadamente.

Yoh dejó de gritar y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras que la joven se dirigió hacia el frente y llego a la ventana, pero antes de poder abrirla, una oscura sombra la tomo del cuello y la sacó hacia fuera provocando que los cristales se rompieran aun más y se incrustaran en su cuerpo...

"¡Maldita seas!... Eres tú..." Dijo una espontánea voz

"Ha- Hao..." Balbuceó Anna poniéndose de pie

"Interrumpes mis planes, interrumpes en todo, pero ya me las pagaras..." La amenazó el shaman de cabellera larga

Una intensa batalla comenzó a liberarse por los techos del lugar. Anna perdió mucha energía al transmitir el veneno a su cuerpo, veía con dificultad y sus movimientos eran muy lentos.

Hao por su lado emitía feroces golpes contra ella. En un haz de segundo, estrelló a la joven contra un árbol...

"¡¡Ahhh!..." Fue lo único que se escuchó luego en la inmensa soledad de la noche

Dentro de una oscura habitación, Yoh despertaba satisfactoriamente, se sentía mucho mejor, pero por otro lado sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón... ¿Sería alguna corazonada?. Él solo recordaba que podía oír gritos apagados de Anna mientras apretaba su pecho con fuerza. Se dio vuelta esperando encontrarse con ella durmiendo placidamente, pero en vez de eso, encontró su futón vacío y el gran ventanal con los cristales vueltos mil pedazos pero, por sobre todo, sangre en los bordes de la ventana...

"¡¡Anna!..."

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Memories VIII

Memories VIII

Nos separamos otra vez:

"No... no te saldrás con la tuya, no dejaré que lo hagas, no lastimarás a Yoh..." Dijo Anna luchando de nuevo contra el shaman

"¡¡Tonta ilusa! Crees que podrás hacerme daño con ese estúpido rosario..."

Hao tomó a Anna rápidamente de las muñecas y la miró detenidamente...

"Un momento... sé quien eres..." Enunció Hao mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda de la joven tocando su cicatriz

"¡¡No me toques imbésil!..."

"Tú eres la mocosa que se salvó de mis ataques a aquella aldea... Sí, lo recuerdo bien, las llamas, el incendio... era muy placentero ver como tus padres eran consumidos por el fuego..."

"¡¡¡Te mataré!..." Le gritó Anna mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Eres muy hermosa ¿Sabes? Y no deberías gritarme así ¡¡Ya sé! Serás mi esposa..."

"Nunca, maldito cerdo..." Dándole una fuerte cachetada

"Esa no es forma de tratar a tu futuro esposo..." Le respondió Hao tomándola nuevamente de las manos para luego besar el cuello de la joven, absorbiendo la sangre que brotaba de una herida cercana a la yugular

Anna lloraba desconsoladamente mientras trataba de soltarse, pensaba que todo estaba perdido...

"¡¡¡Ya déjala en paz idiota!..." Gritó una voz mientras tomaba a Anna en sus brazos

"¡Yoh-Kun!..." Gritó Anna aferrándose fuerte a este mientras observa que con él venían su hermano, Horo Horo, Ryu y los demás...

"Todo está bien, no te preocupes... mira lo que te ha hecho..." Mencionó Yoh cambiando su voz pasiva a una llena de rencor

"¡¡¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermana!..." Gritó furioso Ren mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hao

"No molestes insecto, mi objetivo es MI hermano, siempre estorbó, y ahora que tiene la cantidad de poderes necesarios, no me sirve de nada que siga con vida..."

Hao esquivó fácilmente al joven chino y se lanzó contra su hermano. Este, alejó a Anna de él al segundo que recibía el impacto de Hao y luego se estrellaba en un árbol.

"Muere insecto..." Dijo Hao mientras se arrojaba contra él con una gran espada

Un destello blanco... solo eso pudo verse por unos segundos. La implacable luz cesó y detrás de ella pudieron ver como un frágil cuerpo caía pesadamente en la hierba mojada por el rocío...

"¡Maldita desgraciada!..." Gritó Hao mientras quitaba a Haru Same de su hombro

"Te dije... que... no le harías daño..." Enunció Anna en un hilo de voz.

Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Anna lo había defendido utilizando su cuerpo como escudo y no solo eso, sino que había tomado a Haru Same y la había incrustado en el cuerpo de su hermano. Pero como consecuencia, resultó gravemente herida, su estómago fue perforado por la espada de Hao...

"A-Anna..." Dijo Yoh desesperado mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos

"Estás bien , que suerte..."

Su sangre corría fuertemente por su cuerpo...

"Shh... no hables, tienes que descansar..."

" Yoh, estoy muriendo, lo sé..." Expresó la joven con una dulce sonrisa

"No, no digas eso tonta... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?..."

"No... no quería que nada malo te sucediera Yoh-Kun..." Dijo Anna comenzando a respirar agitadamente

" Pero Annita..." Yoh estaba al borde de las lágrimas

"Sólo abrázame Yoh, sólo eso... ¿Es raro no?... es-estamos bajo una cálida noche de verano, pero... yo tengo frío... mucho frío... por favor abrázame Yoh-Kun..."

Yoh accedió a su pedido aún muy atónito, su llanto desbordó inmensamente. No podía creerlo... otra vez la estaba perdiendo y ahora... sería para siempre.

"Muchas... gracias..."

Ese fue su último aliento...

"¡¡¡¡¡Anna! ¡¡Por favor Anna no me dejes!..."

Ya no había caso, su cuerpo descansaba en el cuerpo del joven shaman sin signos de vida. A su lado, Ren era sostenido por Horo Horo quien lloraba en silencio...

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, el cuerpo de Anna se iluminó y en un fugaz resplandor desapareció frente a sus ojos...

"Esa es la forma... en que las Itako viajan al más allá..." Expresó Yoh mientras sus oscuros cabellos cubrían su rostro

El amanecer no tardó en llegar, y con él, un tormentoso día se avecinaba... Era... como sí el tiempo supiera lo que estaba pasando ya que... el cielo comenzó a llorar sobre los restos de una corta y dolorosa batalla...

Yoh levantó su cuerpo del piso, con pesadez y melancolía. Jamás había sentido un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan triste al mismo tiempo...

Llegó a la aldea sólo para ir al lugar donde se hospedaban. Allí se encerró en su habitación y tomó una ducha de agua caliente...

Sinceramente, no se sentía a gusto, pero tampoco quería que las huellas de sangre en su ropa y en su piel siguieran ahí...

El agua caía delicada sobre sus cabellos y luego pasaba a su cuerpo tomando un color rojizo...

No podía olvidarla y tampoco ese sentimiento. Lloraba, lloraba mucho al recordar cada instante segundos atrás... miraba sus manos recordando sus últimas palabras... había tanto que no había dicho y hecho... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino era así con él? ¿Por qué?...

Luego de bañarse, se vistió con lo primero que se cruzó en su camino y se acostó en su cama, la cual los había albergado a ambos horas atrás. Recordó lo bien que se sentía a su lado y una dolorosa puntada invadió su corazón... su alma...

Llovía, llovía fuertemente... el cielo también estaba triste...

Anna...

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Memories IX

Memories IX

Te amo:

Flash Back

Ya no había caso, su cuerpo descansaba en el cuerpo del joven shaman sin signos de vida. A su lado, Ren era sostenido por Horo Horo quien lloraba en silencio...

"Es una estúpida, bueno... era..." Enunció Hao con aire fastidiado

"Eres un..." Alcanzó a decir Ren antes de que Horo Horo lo detuviera por los brazos

"Escucha Yoh, pronto vendré por ti..." Fueron las últimas palabras que enunció Hao antes de desaparecer

Flash Back

"Es un maldito bastardo..." Enunció Yoh con mucho rencor y en casi un susurro inaudible

No quería que nadie lo viera, no quería que nadie hablara, sólo quería estar él y sus recuerdos... solos... como se hallaban ahora y como lo estarían siempre... Continuó llorando en silencio hasta quedarse profundamente dormido...

Soñaba con todos aquellos momentos que habían pasados juntos, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo en respecto a ella estaban en él... incluso su sonrisa hacia el final...

Despertó agitado, su pecho estaba cansado de tanta tristeza...

"Nunca más volveré a verte mi Annita..."

La puerta se descorrió levemente, él había dicho que no quería estar con nadie, pero...

"Nunca digas nunca..."

El corazón de Yoh dio un respingo... aquella voz...

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se incorporó en su futón. Lo que vio luego no podía creerlo...

"¿Anna?..."

Esta solo corrió para abrazarlo fuertemente...

"¡¡¡Anna! ¡¡Eres tú!..." Gritaba Yoh de alegría mientras la abrazaba

"Sí Yoh-Kun, soy yo..."

"Pero... pensé que tú..."

"Es que, estuve "Muerta" por así decirlo durante unos momentos..."

"¿Qué?..."

"Sí. Lo que sucedió fue que llegué al purgatorio. Allí, el espíritu de una mujer me detuvo y me dijo que era tu abuela y que aún "No era mi momento", que mi destino era otro y que tú debías cumplir una promesa. Acto seguido, me dijo que ella estaba allí para llevarme de nuevo a la tierra por una "Orden suprema" y tocó mi corazón con su mano derecha pronunciando un antiguo conjuro. Segundos después, desperté en el bosque donde estaba la noche anterior. Cuando llegué aquí, Ren y Horo se encargaron de algunas de mis heridas que aun no han sanado..."

"Estoy tan feliz..."

Yoh no sabía que decir o hacer, no esperaba que todo eso sucediera...

"Yo también, estoy muy feliz Yoh-Kun..."

"Anna, escúchame por favor..." Dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba a su lado

"¿Qué sucede?..."

"Juro por mi vida que jamás volverán a separarnos, te protegeré siempre ya que eres lo que más amo en este mundo..."

Lo dijo, de una manera atolondrada y nerviosa, pero lo dijo. Las mejillas de ambos tomaron un tono carmesí...

"Yoh... yo... también te amo..." Expresó Anna muy avergonzada

Y sin esperar un segundo más, se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo. Fue un beso suave y cálido. Yoh se recostó en el futón con Anna encima de él... el beso se fue intensificando... Anna sintió cosquillas al sentir la lengua de Yoh en su boca, sin embargo siguió su juego mientras acariciaba su cabello. Yoh por su lado tomó la pequeña cintura de Anna con sus manos para luego acariciar su espalda...

Luego de tomar un poco de aire, pudieron hablarse...

"Yoh-Kun..."

"¿Qué sucede?..."

"¿Cuál es la promesa que me mencionó tu abuela?..."

"Este... verás... cuando éramos niños, ambos prometimos que cuando fuésemos mayores, nos íbamos a casar..."

"Y... ¿La cumplirás?..."

"Por supuesto que sí..."

Luego de ello, volvieron a fundirse en un gran beso...

En la planta baja...

"Oye Ren, yo me hubiera empezado a preocupar cuando los gritos de felicidad Yoh desaparecieron..." Dijo Horo Horo pensativo

"Anna-banana se está tardando mucho..." Enunció Chocolove

"Ya cállense..." (Pensando) "Solo me importa que ella sea feliz..." Enunció Ren dejando escapar una lágrima

"Ren... ¿Estás llorando?..." Preguntó Ryu al borde del espanto

"¿¡Qué demonios dices? Por supuesto que no estoy llorando..."

"¡Oh no! Con razón está lloviendo afuera ¡¡Chocolove! Trae una cámara de fotos esto hay que recordarlo..." Gritó Horo Horo riéndose

"¡¡¡Ya basta los tres!..." ¬¬

Yoh se ha convertido en el Shaman King y diez años han pasado ya desde aquel torneo...

"Diez largos años..." Suspiró Yoh recostado sobre un árbol

Este traía un cintillo dorado en su mano derecha como signo de haber cumplido su promesa de la infancia...

"Conque aquí estás..." Dijo Anna en tono de reproche

"Jijiji, es que tenía ganas de tomar aire..."

Yoh le acercó su mano y la invitó a sentarse en el hueco de sus piernas para luego recostarla en su pecho...

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño Hanna el día de hoy?..." Preguntó Yoh acariciando con sutileza la gran panza de Anna

"Pues, ya sabes... es inquieto como tú..."

Yoh sonrió alegremente para luego besar suavemente a su esposa...

"¿Dime, en qué pensabas antes de que viniera?..." Preguntó Anna curiosa mientras lo tomaba de las manos...

"En nada Annita, en nada... sólo recordaba..."

OWARI...


End file.
